1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a spring-loaded drive device for a moveable furniture part, in particular a drawer.
The invention further concerns an article of furniture having a drive device for a moveable furniture part—in particular a drawer—according to at least one of the described embodiments.
2. Description of Related Art
Spring-loaded drive devices for moveable furniture parts already belong to the state of the art. They are often in the form of a retraction device in order to pull the moveable furniture part to or in the furniture carcass. A further configuration of a spring-loaded drive device involves ejection devices which move the moveable furniture part out of the furniture carcass or away from the furniture carcass to make operation of the article of furniture more pleasant.